While We Are Not Yet Old
by BobLoblawLawBlog
Summary: Lin is bad at retirement. Kylin fluff.


**A/N: I saw fanart of this pairing and fell for it super hard. I just wanted to write a little fluff piece to try to flesh out their dynamics. People falling in love late in life is beautiful to me. **

* * *

><p>There are no gardens in the South Pole, and that's why Kya is happy to be in Zaofu, where she can dig her hands into the ground and feel it crumble beneath her fingers, making way for the seedlings that she has nursed carefully in their window. The garden is the space where earth and water come together and nurture life, and when Kya is there, she likes to think about her life with Lin.<p>

It was a life that began late, rescued out of the wreckage of death – two funerals for two mothers, and Lin held her hand at each. And then the long talks began, stretching deep into the night, and Kya felt the stirring of feelings she'd set aside a very long time ago – _"She's your brother's girlfriend. You can't be in love with her." _

That they would both be past 60 the first time they shared a bed was not how Kya ever imagined it. But it is so much better that they found each other late than not at all.

Kya rises slowly from the ground and notes the sun beginning to dip beneath the horizon. She looks over to the porch where Lin is holding her grand-niece, awkwardly, while Opal hovers close by, ready to scoop up her daughter as soon as she starts to fuss. Lin could never stand a fuss. Kya likes to tease her about it.

A phone rings from inside, and Lin practically throws the baby at Opal and runs inside to get it. Lin is terrible at retirement, though at least she doesn't wear her armor any more. Well, not every day.

"Explain it to me again," says Opal as Kya draws closer, reaching out a finger to brush the baby's soft arm and feel its tiny hand wrap tight around hers. "It was her idea to move here, right?"

"It was," Kya sighs. "Something snapped in her when your grandmother passed."

"_I can't _stand _to see her every day when I go into that building._" Kya remembers holding her as she wept and telling her she didn't have to go back if she didn't want to. But as always, things were complicated with Lin.

They hear Lin's voice get louder through the window as she speaks into the receiver, "Mako, just spit it out already. … Well, _tell _the Avatar that…"

"She told me once that she never really wanted to be a police officer." Opal shifts the baby to her other hip. "She said she did it because of Grandma Toph."

"I'm not sure Lin is the best authority on why she does what she does."

"That sounds like something my mom says a lot."

Kya laughs softly. She and Suyin agree about almost everything, especially where Lin is concerned.

"You remind me of her," Opal says, and Kya turns to see the younger woman smiling softly. "Of my mom."

"Lin says that sometimes too. Maybe that's why we didn't get along so well as kids."

"_But oh how I wanted to," _she thinks. It was a strange conundrum - she and Suyin – standing in opposition to Lin's rule-bound existence and yet loving her for it at the same time.

Lin's voice gets louder, and Kya pushes through the open door and sees Lin's back hunched over the little desk where she writes her letters. "Shut up, Mako. I'll be there in a week."

She slams the phone down onto the cradle and stares into the middle distance as Kya creeps up behind her, looping a long, soft arm around her body and placing her chin on Lin's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, my darling," Lin says. "I suppose retirement was a bit premature."

Kya smiles against Lin's neck and places a kiss against her hairline. "You know I don't care where we go."

"Things are chaotic in Republic City, and I just…"

"I know. No one can fix it but you."

Lin turns in her arms. "It's not exactly like that. I feel terrible getting you settled here, only to…"

Kya shrugs, "There are gardens in Republic City too."

And truth be told, she is getting a little bored of Zaofu.

Lin hugs her close, and Kya smells the earthy scent of her hair, feels the ropy muscle of her back move under her hands, which still feel strong despite their age. They were late in finding each other, but they are not old yet. Not truly. There are still battles to be fought and things to be nurtured and grown. And it was better to do them together.


End file.
